Villains Incorporated
Villains Incorporated (stylized as Villains, Inc. in the Harvey Comics series) is a Zillion Dollar Adventures segment that aired as part of the fourth episode in the second season of the Richie Rich cartoon series, as part of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Summary Professor Keenbean is showing Richie an army of robots which he created for the purpose of fighting crime. A duo of robbers, known as Villains Incorporated, was plotting a major robbery. One of the villains is The Onion, who obsessively eats onions for the purpose of using his powerful breath for deterring intruders, and the other is Dr. Disguise, who impersonates Richie or his friends. At the Rich mansion, Richie and Gloria are seen watching a report on the news about the crime ring having escaped from prison. But after a comment she made about a certain food, and her request to hold on to a key that protects the robot guards, Richie sensed something strange, and pulled on her head and it was actually Dr. Disguise wearing a mask depicting Gloria! He escaped the mansion by jumping out the window. Then, on the Rich estate, Richie was using a special detector, which had a slot machine apparatus. The last reel showed an onion, which gave Richie an idea on where to find The Onion. Then, Dr. Disguise's latest plot was to disguise as Richie for the purpose of robbing gold bars from the Federal Reserve. The representative discovered that Richie was robbing their gold bricks in the facility, with a sack in his hand. Meanwhile, the real Richie was driving down the street on a motor scooter, and the villains poured sticky tar on the road to trap Richie and Dollar. To make matters worse, a steamroller was headed their way, but Richie decided to send a summons to Irona for help. After Irona had successfully rescued Richie and Dollar, they found the hideout, and discovered the villains counting bars of gold. Richie decided to use some of Professor Keenbean's invisible paint in order to enter the hideout. He moved the gold bars across the floor, and The Onion accused Dr. Disguise of taking control of most of the gold. Then The Onion expelled his famous breath towards his partner, but Richie grabbed control of the robot that they stole from Rich Labs, and revealed his identity while he was invisible, and decided to have the robot do what he was intended to do in the first place. When Dollar gained access to the remote control, the robot ended up doing a silly dance, and chains wrapped around it like someone wearing a straightjacket. The robbers ran away, and Richie became visible again, and ordered Dollar to go after the crooks. The police arrived soon afterwards to make an arrest. Richie said they hoped they don't see the crooks for a long time. Dollar then had an idea - he grabbed the bottle of invisible paint for the purpose of making the crooks invisible, but he tripped up, landed on the ground, and made the hind part of his body invisible. Richie jokingly commented that "half a dollar is better than none!" Everybody laughed, except Dollar, who broke out in tears. Trivia * In the comic book series, Villains, Inc. was actually a trio. Aside from The Onion and Dr. Disguise, Dr. Blemish was the third crook. * A scent detector with a sniffing nose was also used by Richie in "Mayda and the Monster" during Season 4, with a robotic voice replacing the slot machine apparatus. * When Dr. Disguise, dressed as a Richie impostor, was stealing gold bars from the vault, when the manager asked the crook if he was sick, the crook told the manager "I think I have gold fever!" Voice Cast * William Callaway as Professor Keenbean * Nancy Cartwright as Gloria Glad (who was actually Dr. Disguise in costume) * Joan Gerber as Irona * Sparky Marcus as Richie Rich * Frank Welker as Dollar the Dog and Dr. Disguise Category:Richie Rich Category:Richie Rich Zillion Dollar Adventures segments Category:Richie Rich episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index